


Learned Behaviors

by sardonicsmiley



Category: BSG (2003)
Genre: F/M, Look at the pairing. Yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: When she relents there are tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and she is straddling him, her knees pressing into the bed on either side of his hips.





	Learned Behaviors

**Author's Note:**

> See that extra little note up there? Yeah, that's cause I signed up for [kink_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) and decided to do all the prompts on my card, because I like torturing myself. And then I decided to do all the prompts that will be harder for me first. And somehow that ended up with me writing porn about Gaius-motherfraking-Baltar. You remember when he was in jail, on trial? That's when this happens. I remain curious as to whether anyone will actually read this.

Gaius wakes up to red, and nearly falls out of his narrow bed sitting up. She's standing by his bedside, half-turned, the slit up the side of her dress lets him see her flawless skin all the way up to her hip. Her arms are crossed under her breasts, pushing them up, the harsh light of the room shining off her skin. There is a sneer on her full, red, lips, her hair a halo around her head. 

Gaius reaches for her, impatient and irritated with her, trying to make his voice a snap, managing only a whine, "Where have you been? Do you know what they've been doing to me in here? Is this what—"

"Shut up, Gaius." Her voice is slow, lazy, she's looking across the room, out through the bars of this cage they're keeping him in. There's a sting of betrayal in his chest, because she's supposed to be his, to do as he wishes. 

He scowls up at her, reaching out to stroke his thumb across the curve of her thigh as he says, "I will not—"

She moves quick as a thought, her long, elegant fingers circling his wrist and twisting hard. Gaius feels the flash of pain up his arm, across his shoulder, whimpering and squirming around on the bed. Her eyes, looking at him for the first time, are furious, the tendons in her neck standing against her skin when she spits, "Do not test me, my patience with you is thin enough as it is." 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry!" He does his best to look contrite. She scowls at him, not looking appeased, and he continues, words tumbling off his tongue, "I didn't mean it. It's just that I've been missing you so very much, you know, you left me alone in here for a long time and I've been lonely and—" he gropes for an adequate ending, "—and I'm just happy to see you, is all."

She rolls her eyes, one side of her upper lip lifting in a sneer, but her grip on his wrist relaxes. He smiles at her, twisting their hands around until he can twine his fingers with hers, the easily manufactured affection that she's always fallen for. 

It works now, as it always has. There's a flash of softness across her features, quickly hidden, but not before he sees it. He continues, "You're looking particularly beautiful, I must say, even in this light, which is, really, quite an achievement and—"

Her nails dig into the back of his hand, and Gaius' words cut off in a whimper. She presses his wrist backwards, until the strain has him squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. When she relents there are tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and she is straddling him, her knees pressing into the bed on either side of his hips. She is smiling at him. He says, "Oh. Oh, I was hoping we were—"

She twists his wrist again, leaning forward as she does, her hair brushing against his cheek, her voice warm against his ear, "For such an intelligent man you learn so slowly, Gaius. Do you know, there are species of dogs that only have to be exposed to the action-pain trade off once or twice before they learn that certain behaviors are not allowed? Do you know what that means?" She pulls back, far enough to look at him.

Gaius eyes her, warily. She's emotionally volatile at the best of times, and when she gets like this there's no controlling her. He looks at his hand, still held captive in hers, then back to her expectant eyes. "I have no idea." 

"That means," she moves again, pressing one finger against his chest, tracing an absent path down his stomach, cupping his erection, "that you don't even have the reasoning skills of a canine." She squeezes, his hips lifting automatically into the pressure. She cocks her head to the side, smiling with one side of her mouth, "And you wonder why I've lost interest in you." 

"I'll have you know that—" 

This time he shouts, and she leans forward, her lips nearly brushing his when she says, "God has no use for dogs, Gaius." She sighs, dragging her knuckles up the line of his erection, curling her fingers over the edge of the loose pants they've given him to wear. Her fingernails are sharp against the soft skin of his stomach, but not as sharp as her voice, "And neither do I." 

Gaius can feel his heart pounding, just as he can still feel the dulling pound of pain from his wrist. He tries again, "I'm not—" 

He sobs, feeling tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. His wrist is on fire, a burn that he feels in his finger and down to his elbow. She slides her hand past his waistband, her fingers long and cool around his cock. Her voice is softer now, breath dancing across his jaw, "Acceptance is the first step to repentance, Gaius, to being forgiven for your sins." 

Gaius blinks rapidly, shuddering as she drags just the tips of her nails up the length of his cock, more pain than pleasure, still infinitely better than his own hand. He hesitates, words caught behind his teeth, and watches her smile, her teeth very white behind her red lips. She asks, "Do you accept it?" 

"What? What I am supposed to be accepting this time? That God is—" This time, as she twists his wrist back, she also squeezes the head of his cock, her thumb nail tucked up under the swollen flesh, digging in. Gaius feels his legs jerk, choking, his eyes rolling back in his head from the pain. 

"Idiot." There's no fondness in her voice, the word is sharp and flat. "Did you ever consider that the reason God has allowed you to be left in this cage is because this is where you belong? Caged. Controlled Kept. Like the mindless animal that you are." 

Gaius opens his mouth and she shushes him, sliding her hand down his shaft, "Don't argue, Gaius. You know I'm always right. Look at you, huddling in here, you even look like an animal." She releases his wrist now, tracing her fingers up his arm, across his shoulder, following his pulse point up his neck. She grips his beard hard, yanking on it. "You cower under the wrath of your betters, waiting hopefully for scraps from the little children." 

She yanks on his beard again, before sliding her hand down his neck, her thumb pressing over his windpipe. Gaius swallows hard, blinking at tears again as she drags her other thumb nail across the weeping head of his cock, leaving behind trails of pain. 

Her voice is flat, the only emotion what might be disgust, "And just like an animal, all you can think about it rutting. As you always do, more concerned with easing your pathetic, sinful, desires than understanding the word of God." 

Gaius opens and closes his mouth, looking for words that he can't find beneath the pain and pleasure. She narrows her eyes, sneering again, yanking hard on his cock, too much friction and heat without anything to ease it. She says, "Isn't that right?" And when Gaius only stares, "Answer me." 

Gaius swallows, he can feel the pressure of his throat working against her fingers. She rubs the pad of her thumb, firm pressure, over the head of his cock and Gaius hears himself blurting, "Yes, yes, that's completely right. _You're_ completely right." 

When she smiles, for just a second, she looks like a shark, beautiful and perfect in its design. She yanks on his cock again, hard enough to lift his lips off the bed, to have pain lancing through his body. Her voice is soft, low, "What are you, Gaius?"

"I'm an idiot," the words taste sour across his tongue, but what does it matter, really, at this point, "I'm an animal, just as you said. I—" The force of her smile is blinding. She squeezes and pulls, leaning forward and kissing him with a softness that is completely opposed to everything else she has done. The slide of her tongue past his lips, the look of aching pleasure on her face, the last sharp tug on his cock, pushes him over the edge into blinding white light. 

When Gaius opens his eyes, she is gone.

* * *


End file.
